A l'américaine
by Elendrhys
Summary: UA. Serena a un rendez-vous galant et Darien se demande aussitôt qui est cet homme pour lequel sa meilleure ennemie a mis des bas si affriolants...


Disclaimer : Evidemment, les personnages de Sailor Moon n'appartiennent qu'à Naoko Takeuchi, la grande et géniale mangaka. Je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers et je ne touche aucun revenu à cette histoire.

Après avoir passé des semaines à lire tout plein de fics en anglais ici même, j'ai été prise d'une petite lubie bien personnelle que j'ai assouvie avec cet OS : les noms sont les noms anglais et nous sommes en plein UA, je préfère le préciser tout de suite. Donc ici, point de magie, de combats ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. J'ai juste pris les personnages et leurs petits caractères pour me faire plaisir et j'espère le vôtre aussi.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx

Le spectacle était divin.

Surprenant, saisissant, en dehors de toute logique qu'il connaissait... mais divin malgré tout. De toute façon, Darien n'avait qu'à remarquer le silence qui s'était brusquement fait dans la salle d'arcades pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul homme ici à trouver ce moment irréel.

Parce que devant lui – devant eux tous, même ! – il y avait la longue jambe de Serena posée sur le dessus d'une chaise. Sur cette jambe, il y avait cette matière transparente et légèrement noire. Et par-dessus cette matière, il y avait ses doigts longs et fins qui remontaient de son mollet à sa cuisse avec une lenteur qui semblait calculée à la demi-seconde près.

Darien retint son souffle tandis que la main de sa Némésis finissait sa course sur le haut de sa cuisse, sur cette dentelle qu'il entraperçut brièvement. C'en était trop. Il s'avança vers elle, prenant ainsi de court le troupeau de chiens en rut installés pas si loin et qui semblaient être littéralement sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

**« A quoi tu joues Meatball Head ? **cingla-t-il en envoyant un regard assassin au groupe de garçons derrière elle.

C'était bien simple, s'ils ne détournaient pas vite fait leurs yeux pervers de Serena, il allait leur faire regretter d'en avoir, des yeux...

– **Euh... Je remets mon bas, **répondit simplement la blonde sans même lever la tête vers lui.

– **Ca j'avais bien remarqué oui ! Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ici et maintenant?**

– **Parce qu'il fait froid dehors et que je ne peux pas aller à mon rendez-vous les jambes à l'air en plein hiver.**

Darien secoua la tête.

– **Et mettre des collants opaques qui tiennent chaud n'aurait pas été une meilleure solution ? Ou mieux ! Quand il fait froid et que la météo annonce de la neige, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été malin de mettre un pantalon et des bottes ? Mais non bien sûr ! Meatball Head n'a pas de tête et elle se croit au printemps en plus de ça ! **

Parce que Serena ne portait rien de plus qu'une jupe de velours noir bien trop courte avec un pull violet légèrement pailleté. Des chaussures à petits talons complétaient sa tenue, si l'on exceptait ses fameux bas qui avaient mis l'arcade sens dessus-dessous. Oui, elle était trop peu habillée pour le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

– **Tu écoutes ce que je dis Jerk ou pas ? J'ai rendez-vous ! Je ne vais pas mettre un pantalon pour un rendez-vous !**

– **Tu as un rendez-vous ?** répéta-t-il, presque abasourdi. **Galant ?** **Avec un garçon ?**

– **Non. Avec un extra-terrestre ! **

– **Ah ! Je me disais aussi !**

L'adolescente lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le bras, son petit visage de gamine se fermant de colère. Darien eu un mince sourire satisfait.

– **Tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu sais ça Shields ?**

– **Non mais c'est impressionnant ce que tu dis là Meatball Head ! Toi avec un garçon ! C'est presque marrant !**

Cependant, cette idée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

– **Mais dis-moi… Depuis quand les gamines de quatorze ans mettent des bas et une mini-jupe pour aller à des rendez-vous galants ?**

– **Depuis que j'ai seize ans en fait !**

Blanc.

Darien regarda Serena sans rien dire pendant une longue minute, le temps que cette information remonte jusqu'à ses synapses. Pour le mec qui était considéré comme un génie dans son école de prestige, c'était le comble du comble. Et pourtant, tout intelligent qu'il était, Darien n'arrivait pas à concevoir cette éventualité. Serena avait seize ans ? Pour de vrai ?

Visiblement, le doute se voyait dans ses yeux puisque la jeune fille éclata de rire, de ce rire cristallin qui la caractérisait tant et qui pouvait rendre le sourire à n'importe qui. Elle amena une main à ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner de lui pour récupérer son long manteau noir qu'elle avait déposé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

– **Tu croyais que j'avais encore quatorze ans c'est ça ? T'as dormi pendant deux ans, idiot de Shields ?**

– **Ca fait deux ans qu'on se connait ? Déjà ?**

Elle hocha la tête puis remit délicatement ses cheveux sur son manteau en un geste de pure sensualité. Darien se surprit à ne plus respirer. Comment était-ce possible ?

Hier, elle était encore la maladroite Serena, la petite idiote qui ne réussissait pas à l'école et qui dévorait des milk-shakes comme d'autres mâchaient des chewing-gums. Et là, aujourd'hui, elle était une adolescente de seize ans, jolie comme un cœur, habillée comme une femme avec des bas trop séduisants pour laisser un homme de marbre. Comment avait-elle pu changer en si peu de temps ?

– **Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais être en retard si je reste à discuter avec toi plus longtemps,** reprit-elle en coupant le fil de ses pensées. **Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en retard aujourd'hui…**

Darien fit oui de la tête machinalement.

– **C'est à cause de ce garçon que tu as changé,** dit-il dans un murmure à sa propre attention mais que l'oreille aiguisée de Serena entendit tout de même.

– **Il faut dire qu'il le mérite drôlement.**

– **Sérieusement ?**

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent de rose. Darien remarqua alors qu'elle était également parfaitement bien maquillée, avec ce léger blush et ce fard à paupières roses. Ses cils étaient plus longs que jamais et sa bouche était recouverte d'un voile de gloss nacré.

– **C'est le garçon le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré !** répondit Serena en lui offrant un immense sourire. **Il est beau et intelligent et d'après les filles, il est juste le garçon le plus sexy vivant à Tokyo. Il a une super voiture, il a un humour ravageur et sérieusement… son sourire est à tomber par terre. Il a le plus beau sourire du monde !**

– **Un prince charmant quoi,** grinça Darien en serrant les poings dans les poches de son pantalon.

Serena n'eut qu'un soupir énamouré à lui offrir en échange. C'était écœurant.

– **C'est ça ! Bon, cela dit, lui aussi croit que j'ai quatorze ans et que je suis toujours une gamine, mais je ferai avec… enfin, non, je vais le faire changer d'avis quoi !**

D'où la tenue, le maquillage, et les yeux pétillants de joie. Darien comprenait mieux maintenant. Cela dit, il n'en était pas plus apaisé pour autant. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de ce mec avant alors qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours ou presque avec Meatball Head ? Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

_Après tout, tu n'as pas vu qu'elle avait grandi,_ songea-t-il en se mettant des claques mentalement.

– **Ouais… tu vas réussir, c'est clair…**

– **Merci de me marmonner des encouragements Jerk !**

– **Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Presque j'ai envie de le voir, ce mec ! **

Serena marqua un temps d'arrêt qui le fit frissonner. Depuis quand ses yeux étaient aussi expressifs ?

– **Voir qui est cet extra-terrestre qui a fait d'une maladroite Meatball Head, une fille qui a fait baver d'envie tous les petits mecs de cette arcade,** rajouta-t-il en désignant du menton les joueurs installés un peu plus loin.

Cette fois, Serena ne resta pas sans réaction. Elle secoua la tête en riant avant de venir s'accrocher à son bras.

– **Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi alors ! On a rendez-vous au cinéma pour l'avant-première de Pulp Fiction ! **

– **Bon choix de film !**

– **Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! **

Mieux valait un film d'action qu'un film à l'eau de rose propice aux rapprochements physiques.

– **Comme quoi tu peux avoir un peu de goût parfois,** continua Darien en prenant sa veste lui aussi.

Puisqu'elle l'avait proposé, il n'allait pas passer à côté de l'occasion de voir ce fameux prince. Et aussi d'éviter que Serena ne se promène habillée comme ça dans la rue !

– **J'ai même beaucoup de goût, tu vas voir,** répondit-elle, mutine, en lui ouvrant le chemin vers l'extérieur. »

Darien soupira doucement, non sans s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx

Il y avait un monde dingue devant le cinéma et Darien avait eu un mal fou à se garer, d'autant plus qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que sa voiture adorée puisse être rayée par inadvertance. Il s'était donc trouvé une place un peu éloignée, mais près d'un arbre et avec une seule autre voiture à côté. Tant pis si Serena devait marcher un peu avant de retrouver son promis.

**« Regarde ! Je crois qu'il commence à neiger !** commenta la jeune fille en levant la tête vers les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux.

Elle tendit les mains, comme si elle cherchait à attraper la fine poudreuse qui leur tombait dessus. Darien eu un petit éclat de rire devant ce spectacle enfantin. C'était rassurant de voir que Serena restait quand même fidèle à la fillette de quatorze ans qu'il connaissait.

– **Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur d'être en retard, tu n'as pas l'air d'être pressée de retrouver ton prince, Meatball Head !**

– **Mais il neige !** argumenta-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il avait dit une idiotie.

Darien ne put que secouer la tête de lassitude.

– **Et il neigera sûrement encore après la séance tu sais !**

– **Oui mais c'est la première neige de l'année ! Et j'adore la neige !**

– **Je sais, je sais.**

Serena adorait la neige, comme elle adorait les hamburgers, les bonbons, le chocolat, les lapins et le rose. Une vraie gamine… dans le corps d'une jolie jeune fille, il devait bien se l'avouer.

– **Mais quand même ! On ne va pas rester ici jusqu'à ressembler à des bonshommes de neige non ?** répliqua-t-il pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées. **J'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée, moi, Meatball !**

Evidemment, cette dernière réflexion ne fut pas au goût de la blonde qui ne se retint pas de le détruire des yeux. Mais sa colère s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde, sans que Darien ne comprenne pourquoi. Serena revint alors s'accrocher à son bras pour mieux l'entraîner dans son sillage. Il avait brusquement l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur capricieuse à contenter… ou une petite amie particulièrement lunatique…

Une nouvelle fois, l'étudiant interdit à son esprit de s'engouffrer dans la brèche que cette pensée avait fait naître en lui. Il suivit donc Serena sans piper un mot de plus et l'accompagna jusqu'à la devanture du cinéma.

Et tandis qu'elle lâchait son bras pour se faufiler entre les gens qui faisaient la queue, Darien passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux noirs. Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de l'accompagner, encore ? Ses cours l'attendaient bien sagement à son appartement et il avait un test important à réviser pour le lundi à venir. Il n'était pas sérieux de perdre ainsi son temps avec des futilités pareilles.

_Mais qui est ce mec bon sang ?!_ souffla sa conscience avec colère.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans voir à qui il laissait Serena.

_Andrew me tuerait si j'abandonnais sa cliente préférée à un inconnu ! Oui ! Et les amies de Serena encore plus, c'est sûr ! Quoique… elles semblent le connaître, elles, ce mec…_

– **Hey ! Darien ? Tu rêves ou quoi ?**

Serena était revenue, tout sourire, avec deux billets entre ses mains.

– **Je guette ton amoureux,** répondit-il d'un ton plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– **Tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble.**

– **Oui. Justement. Mais s'il est aussi parfait que tu le prétends, je peux certainement le remarquer dans la foule non ?**

– **Tu n'as aucun goût pour les hommes… A moins, bien sûr, que tu nous caches un certain penchant,** s'amusa-t-elle en lui offrant une moue extatique. **Je devrais peut-être prévenir Andrew si c'est le cas !**

Darien se sentit rougir mais il n'était pas question de laisser sa Némésis gagner le duel.

– **Ne dis pas de bêtises Meatball Head ! Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout !**

Mais Serena ne semblait plus intéressée par leur petite guerre habituelle. Sans répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre avant de laisser errer ses yeux d'azur sur la foule présente autour d'eux.

– **Il est en retard ?**

– **La séance va commencer,** dit-elle simplement.

– **Il va sûrement arriver,** continua-t-il pour meubler aussitôt la conversation et ainsi éviter qu'elle ne s'imagine que son prince si charmant lui avait posé un lapin.

Et si c'était le cas, Darien se promit d'aller lui casser la figure. Aucun homme digne de ce nom ne devait agir comme ça ! Pas de retard quand une fille vous attend pour un rendez-vous et encore moins d'absence. C'était intolérable comme comportement !

– **Il est sûrement déjà à l'intérieur,** répondit soudainement Serena en reprenant son bras. **Allons-y sinon le film va commencer sans nous !**

– **Nous ? Comment ça nous ?**

– **J'ai deux billets ! **

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, la petite blonde lui remontra les billets qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire éblouissant. Trop pour être honnête même.

– **Je ne vais pas en gâcher un !**

– **Parce qu'en plus, tu les as payés ?** cingla-t-il, de plus en plus furieux.

_Prince charmant de mes deux oui ! _

Serena baissa un instant la tête en direction de ses pieds, lui cachant ainsi toutes les rougeurs qui venaient de s'installer sur ses joues. Sauf que Darien n'était pas dupe pour un sou. Agacé, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

– **T'es sûr qu'il est parfait ce mec finalement ?**

– **Tu comprends pas !** répondit-elle finalement en l'affrontant du regard. **C'est mon père qui m'a donné deux invitations ce matin. Il les a eus par son journal ! C'est gratuit en fait !**

– **C'est pas une raison Serena. Quand un garçon invite une fille à sortir avec lui, ce n'est pas pour la laisser payer le cinéma, le restaurant ou je ne sais pas quoi encore ! Et je m'en fous que ce soit gratuit,** continua-t-il avant que l'adolescente n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de défendre un tel abruti. Mais Serena le surprit une nouvelle fois en ne disant rien, en se contentant de retenir un éclat de rire amusé. Darien, lui, ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle.

– **Tu viens alors ?**

– **Tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit Meatball Head ? Ou bien mes phrases sont rentrées par une oreille pour ressortir immédiatement de l'autre ?**

– **J'ai pas envie de rater le film !**

– **Mais… »**

Mais rien du tout puisque l'instant d'après, Serena glissait sa main dans la sienne pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du cinéma, non sans avoir donné ses entrées aux employés avant. Darien pesta une seconde encore avant d'être rattrapé par l'apparente bonne humeur de sa comparse improvisée. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle était triste d'avoir été ainsi abandonnée…

Alors il soupira, se souhaita mentalement bonne chance et suivit Serena où elle le voulait. Il lui offrit même un énorme seau de pop-corn, juste pour la voir sourire de nouveau. Il n'en fallait pas plus à la jeune fille pour être heureuse.

Il n'avait donc plus le choix désormais, il devait rester avec elle et tant pis pour ses cours et ses autres joyeusetés du même genre. Ne restaient plus qu'elle, lui, cette salle sombre, ce film déjà culte et ses bas qu'il redécouvrit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui. C'était enivrant.

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx

Près de trois heures plus tard, ils retrouvaient l'extérieur et la neige qui tombait désormais avec force sur la capitale japonaise. Evidemment, Serena s'extasia du temps comme une enfant, elle qui ne s'était déjà pas gênée de lui arracher les tympans en bruyants commentaires dès la fin du film. Darien se frotta la nuque de lassitude tandis que la jeune fille devant lui s'accroupissait sans prévenir pour ramasser une pleine boule de neige.

Il la regarda faire en silence mais sans jamais détourner le regard. Les autres clients du cinéma passèrent devant eux et Serena ne se releva que lorsqu'ils furent seuls, avec le silence pour seule compagnie.

**« Je suis désolé,** lui dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Il remarqua alors que Serena avait construit un bonhomme de neige miniature pendant les quelques minutes où elle lui avait tourné le dos.

– **Désolé de quoi Darien ?** murmura-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

– **Que ton amoureux ne soit pas venu. **

N'importe quelle fille aurait pleuré ou aurait été triste d'avoir été ainsi oubliée par le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, mais pas Serena. Non, Serena ne paraissait pas éplorée, elle ne chouinait pas comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle s'étalait de tout son long sur le carrelage de la salle d'arcade d'Andrew. Elle était là, face à lui, souriante et enjouée comme si elle avait passé le meilleur moment de sa vie.

– **Je pense qu'il était là.**

– **Tu l'as vu ?**

Darien était surpris. Il ne lui avait pas semblé voir Serena guetter la foule pendant la projection. Elle avait été pleinement concentrée sur le film et sur les pop-corn qu'elle avait dévorés avec beaucoup d'appétit. Lui s'était beaucoup moins intéressé au film, il devait bien en convenir. En fait, il avait été plus attiré par ses jambes que par la performance des acteurs américains.

Quelle idée aussi avait-elle eu de mettre des bas en dessous d'une jupe aussi courte ?

– **Il était là Darien,** répéta-t-elle en plantant ses yeux bleus démesurés dans les siens.

– **Il était où ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été le retrouver s'il était là ?**

– **C'est ce que j'ai fait.**

Blanc. Il avait dû louper un passage.

– **C'est ce que je fais. **

Darien sentit les battements de son cœur s'arrêter doucement mais sûrement, vaincus par le regard azuré d'une incroyable petite blonde.

– **Et je trouve que notre premier rendez-vous était plutôt réussi moi ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

Sourire. Bas. Yeux bleus. Rendez-vous. Et tout fit sens dans la tête du brillant étudiant en médecine.

_Elle avait rendez-vous avec moi ?_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction tandis que Serena éclatait d'un rire cristallin pour éviter de lui montrer sa gêne. Elle s'éloigna alors à reculons, sans cesser de rire.

– **Tu m'as manipulé !** s'écria-t-il, non sans suivre les pas de sa Némésis.

– **T'exagères…**

Abasourdi par ce plan machiavélique dont il avait été la victime, Darien ébouriffa ses cheveux, un vieux tic d'enfant qu'il n'avait pas perdu en grandissant.

– **J'exagère ? Tu m'as tendu un piège ! **

Il écarta les bras pour englober l'espace autour d'eux. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les voir et qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu du parking… mais même sans cela, Darien savait qu'il n'aurait pu retenir sa colère du moment !

– **Et moi… moi je suis tombé dedans comme un crétin ! Comme un idiot d'adolescent de quinze ans !**

Serena ne dit rien mais l'expression de son visage parlait pour elle. Elle était fière. Rougissante mais fière comme un paon.

– **Tu as joué avec moi, Serena ! **siffla-t-il entre ses dents, énervé par le sourire étincelant qui ne voulait pas quitter la bouche de la blonde, énervé par les frissons qui le parcouraient de part en part, énervé même par la neige qui lui tombait dessus.

Mais surtout, Darien était énervé contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'être tombé dans un panneau si grossier aussi facilement. Depuis le moment où ses yeux étaient tombés sur ce fichu bout de tissu qui recouvrait ses jambes interminables, il n'avait plus été capable de penser de façon saine et raisonnable.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. A ses sourires, son rire, son corps qu'il redécouvrait à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait ses yeux sur elle. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ses jambes, son odeur de fruit, son regard si bleu, si expressif et combien sa bouche était attirante. Combien elle était attirante.

– **Tu es fâché ?** demanda Serena en voyant son visage se fermer brusquement.

Du coup, Darien pouvait voir l'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles d'un bleu éclatant. Il secoua la tête et lâcha un soupir cynique en totale adéquation avec son esprit du moment.

– **Tu me trouves sexy ?** fut la seule réponse qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Serena s'étouffa dans le rire soudain qui l'enveloppa tout entière. Elle amena une main contre son ventre et l'autre sous sa gorge et se plia devant lui. Elle riait à en perdre le souffle.

– **Les filles ont été généreuses avec ton portrait, c'est tout,** répondit-elle lorsqu'elle récupéra sa respiration. **Elles ont surtout oublié de préciser que tu étais aussi incroyablement arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de toi et qu'en plus de ça, tu es complètement aveugle !**

– **Donc tu as décidé de me mystifier !**

Elle dodelina de la tête avant de répondre. Grâce à son mouvement, elle fit basculer à terre toute une partie de la neige qui s'était installée sur ses épaules et entre les deux chignons qui composaient sa coiffure unique.

– **En fait, c'est pas moi qui t'ai mystifié comme tu dis… c'est ma mère !**

Darien leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ?

– **C'était son idée. Elle m'a dit, **_**« ma chérie, les hommes ne comprennent rien aux sentiments féminins. Tu auras beau leur dire un millier de fois que tu les aimes, ils n'en seront jamais convaincus ! Par contre, montre-leur ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et ils ne l'oublieront jamais ! »**_**. Du coup, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! **

– **Alors, attends que je résume deux secondes…**

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta l'arête du nez. Il fallait absolument qu'il remette tout ça dans l'ordre. Serena avait débarqué à l'arcade comme à son habitude. Ils s'étaient battus brièvement, elle avait avalé un immense milk-shake à la fraise puis avait filé aux toilettes pour « s'arranger », avait-elle dit à ce moment-là. Jusque-là, rien n'était étrange dans son comportement. Mais quand elle était revenue, elle était différente… c'était minime, c'était de l'ordre du détail, du simple battement de cœur même, mais Darien avait compris que sa Meatball Head n'était pas la Serena qu'il connaissait et ce avant même qu'elle ne l'ensorcèle en offrant ses jambes à son regard.

– **Tu as mis tout ce plan en place, tu m'as fait croire à un prétendant juste pour attiser ma curiosité et m'attirer ici… et tout ça pour avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ?**

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

– **Pourquoi tu ne me l'as juste pas demandé ?**

– **Tu aurais dit oui ?**

Sa réponse mourut aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr que oui effectivement. Il aurait ri, se serait même moqué certainement, mais il n'aurait jamais pris cette demande au sérieux. Pas venant d'elle.

– **Voilà pourquoi j'ai rien dit,** expliqua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Depuis quand avait-elle autant d'assurance dans le regard ?

– **Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être la vingt-sixième fille que tu rejettes en deux ans !**

Une assurance qui disparue aussitôt sa phrase terminée. Elle tortilla ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. Darien se sentit soudain stupide.

– **Parce que tu les as comptées en plus…** murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour elle.

– **Un peu avec l'aide d'Andrew, oui, **répondit Serena avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner de lui.

En fait, depuis le début, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle. Et ça, il pouvait le comprendre après tout !

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient, deux ans qu'ils bataillaient tous les jours à renforts de mot plus haut que l'autre, de taquineries, de coups bas, de petites vacheries… Deux années où il avait effectivement refusé la moindre attention de la part d'une fille, aussi jolie et entreprenante soit-elle.

Darien s'était trouvé tout un tas d'excuses trop de travail, pas assez de temps, pas envie, mais sans jamais s'avouer qu'il n'avait juste pas d'attirance pour ces autres filles. En fait, les seules qui avaient grâce à ses yeux étaient Serena, ses amies et Liz, la sœur d'Andrew. Toutes ces filles faisaient partie de son quotidien, de ce petit cercle de connaissances qu'il appréciait plus qu'il n'osait le dire.

Et Serena… oui, elle le rendait dingue à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Il la trouvait niaise, enfantine, terriblement agaçante avec ses envies de gamines et ses mauvaises notes qu'elle semblait trimballer avec elle comme une marque de fabrique. En plus de ça, elle était maladroite au possible et elle pleurait comme un bébé au moindre bobo !

Mais tous ces défauts n'étaient que broutilles opposés aux qualités qui étaient les siennes et qu'il connaissait autant que ses petites manies : cette fille attirait les gens à la manière d'un papillon avec la lumière. Serena était lumineuse, enjouée et agréable. Elle aimait tout le monde, elle ne jugeait jamais personne et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amie avec tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle.

Serena était la lumière qui éclairait la plupart de ses après-midi et Darien chérissait chaque moment où ils étaient ensemble sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alors bien sûr, il avait bien plus d'affinité intellectuelle avec Amy qui était un véritable génie avec près de 200 points de QI et qui était donc une mine d'or inépuisable de connaissances. Il trouvait que Lita était la personne la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais rencontrée et il adorait courir avec elle certains matins. Mina avait une pêche particulièrement communicative et elle n'avait aucun mal à l'entraîner dans des discussions plus qu'intéressantes sur n'importe quels faits de société. Quant à Raye, elle était de loin la fille la plus jolie vivant dans le quartier de Jyuban : avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux foncés mettant en valeur son teint de porcelaine, la prêtresse dégageait un charme venimeux qui ne laissait personne insensible.

Mais c'était Serena qu'il préférait indubitablement. Elle lui donnait toujours envie de sourire, elle lui transmettait son énergie et sa bonne humeur à lui qui avait tendance à être sombre et renfermé. Elle était la part de lumière qui lui manquait…

– **Serena !** l'appela-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille se détournait de lui plus que de raison pendant que ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

Encore quelques mètres et ils étaient devant sa voiture. Darien n'avait pas envie d'un silence pesant entre eux sur le chemin du retour. Il fallait éclaircir leur situation maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il ne la détestait pas et que jamais, il ne lui aurait fait l'affront de la repousser. Pas elle.

– **Tu sais, j'aurai au moins la consolation de me dire que j'aurais été à un rendez-vous avec le grand Darien Shields ! Alors, d'accord, je t'ai un peu forcé la main mais ça fait toujours un rendez-vous de plus que toutes les autres, après tout !** lâcha-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et il remarqua sans peine qu'elle forçait ses lèvres à sourire. »

Surtout que ses immenses yeux bleus étaient luisants de tristesse… Darien savait que sa réaction –enfin, son absence de réaction plutôt – l'avait blessée. Il le ressentait comme si c'était ses propres émotions et c'était juste insupportable à gérer ! Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir, pas le droit de pleurer pour lui.

_Non, non, non… Serena ne mérite pas ça !_

Alors Darien fit ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire un jour. Avant même qu'elle ne songe à s'échapper de nouveau, il attrapa son bras pour lui faire face. Derrière elle, il y avait sa voiture, elle ne pouvait pas reculer plus.

Il n'avait plus qu'à baisser la tête pour l'embrasser.

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx

Et ce fut l'explosion.

Les sensations qui s'éparpillèrent en lui furent à la limite du supportable tant elles étaient puissantes. Tel un incendie, la chaleur impétueuse née de ce baiser se propagea dans tout son corps, de la pointe de ses cheveux couleur de nuit à l'extrémité de ses orteils. Plus qu'enivrant, c'était incroyable, à des lieux de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

Heureusement qu'il neigeait avec force au-dessus d'eux, sinon Darien savait qu'il se serait liquéfié sur place. Il était vaincu. Désarmé. Perdu. En fait, il était comme les organes de son corps ou les synapses de son cerveau : totalement et irrémédiablement déconnecté de la réalité.

Plus il tenait Serena contre lui et plus il perdait pied. Plus ils s'embrassaient et plus il voulait continuer à l'embrasser. Tant pis s'ils ne respiraient plus et qu'importe s'ils devaient en mourir ! Rien n'était plus impétueux que cet instant de grâce, que cette union entre eux.

Les mains de Serena étaient sur son dos, désespérément accrochées à veste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle répondait à son baiser avec un empressement qui semblait la dépasser, elle aussi. Oui, elle avait voulu ce rapprochement physique entre eux mais sûrement était-elle loin d'imaginer la portée d'un tel acte.

Qui sur Terre aurait parié un yen sur eux ? Sur eux deux, les grands ennemis héréditaires de la salle de jeux Crown en train de s'embrasser furieusement au beau milieu du grand parking du cinéma Jyuban ? Personne… sauf Mina peut-être.

Mais Darien et Serena étaient très loin de ce genre de considérations. La violence de leurs disputes d'antan n'était rien en comparaison de la passion qui se dégageait de cette première étreinte. C'était plus fort que n'importe quel autre sentiment ayant pu exister avant. L'évidence apparut donc avec ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, après des minutes d'éternité à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux brillaient de malice et de reconnaissance. Pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Ils s'aimaient.

Et certainement depuis toujours, depuis le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés après ce fameux incident avec la boule de papier lancée et reçue sur le haut du crâne.

_Je t'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps,_ disait les yeux de l'un.

_Je t'ai désiré durant si longtemps,_ répondait l'autre regard d'azur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert avant de s'enlacer de nouveau et de partager d'autres baisers, certains aussi ardents que le premier, d'autres plus doux et savoureux. Les secondes devinrent des minutes qui elles-mêmes se transformèrent en une belle heure qu'ils vécurent totalement coupés du monde, enveloppés dans la douceur de leur étreinte sous une neige aveuglante.

**« Depuis quand les garçons de vingt ans sont aussi audacieux ?** s'amusa Serena, après les avoir débarrassés tous les deux de la neige qui s'était accumulée sur leurs épaules.

– **Depuis que les filles de seize ans sont aussi incroyablement séduisantes ! **répondit-il en passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Serena éclata d'un petit rire charmant et charmé avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Aussitôt, Darien se sentit empli de la douce chaleur qui s'échappait d'elle et ce même au travers de ses vêtements et de son long manteau d'hiver.

– **Tu vas devoir mettre tes bas plus souvent maintenant tu sais Sere,** prévint-il sans jamais desserrer son étreinte sur elle.

– **Autant qu'il y aura de premières fois entre nous… **répondit-elle dans la foulée, sans même prendre une seconde de réflexion.

– **Tu es une petite coquine en fait !**

– **Hey non ! J'ai pas dit ça pour ça !** se défendit-elle maladroitement, rougissante comme une tomate qu'on aurait trop laissée mûrir.

De même, elle s'écarta d'un bond de lui et passa une main embarrassée sur sa nuque. Darien n'eut qu'un sourire ravi à lui offrir.

– **Tu parles… Tu n'es pas le moins du monde convaincante ! »**

Elle baragouina quelques mots dans sa barbe pour toute réponse, un signe évident qu'il avait touché juste du premier coup. En même temps, il pouvait difficilement nier maintenant qu'il ne songeait pas à ça non plus. Le désir était toujours le parfait compagnon de l'amour après tout… Alors, pendant une seconde, l'image de Serena nue ou presque sous lui dans son lit vint lui traverser l'esprit. C'était plaisant.

_Mais bon, s'il faut d'autres premières fois avant, va pour toutes les premières fois qu'elle veut !_ songea-t-il, en lui ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Le chemin en direction du Crown fut bien plus animé que ce qu'il avait craint quelques heures – une vie ! – plus tôt. Avec une Serena magnifiée par l'amour à ses côtés, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser bercer par ses bavardages. Et c'était toujours plaisant.

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx

C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Une private joke intime en quelque sorte.

Comme elle l'avait promis, Serena s'était arrangée pour porter des bas à chaque fois qui leur arrivait un évènement particulier ou romantique.

La semaine suivant leur premier rendez-vous, Darien leur avait réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville et une nouvelle fois Serena avait couvert ses jambes de bas affriolants pour lui faire plaisir.

Puis tout s'était très vite enchaîné : les premières sorties officielles – au parc, en soirées avec les amis ou au mariage d'une connaissance – leur première fois, blottis dans l'intimité de l'appartement de Darien, la présentation de celui-ci aux parents de Serena et même le jour où ils se sont rendus tous les deux sur la tombe des parents de Darien… à chacun de ces évènements et peu importe le temps qu'il faisait dehors, la jeune femme portait ce fameux accessoire qui faisait sourire son petit ami.

Pareillement, le jour de leurs fiançailles, elle en avait sous sa robe de soirée. Ce fut aussi le cas lorsqu'ils emménagèrent enfin ensemble et ce, même si elle les avait savamment cachés sous une innocente paire de jeans. Le premier jour de leurs premières vacances en amoureux, et donc le jour de la conception de leur première fille, Serena en portait également. Bien évidemment, elle en avait aussi le jour de leur mariage, même si cette fois-là, ils furent nombreux à profiter de leurs présences sur ses jambes, grâce au jeu traditionnel de la jarretière.

Puis, les années aidant, les premières fois diminuèrent mais pas l'amour les unissant. Ils eurent encore deux enfants, une autre fille et un petit garçon, quelques disputes, quelques embûches mais surtout une longue vie pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Une belle et longue histoire d'amour en somme…


End file.
